Spooky Rare Pairs for the Soul
by FlangstPrince
Summary: Rare Pair week is here (And I am a day late), but I am still here! You can look forward to Drabbles focusing on Savant Par, Everlasting Trio, Family Breakfast, and more! (Rated T for swearing)
1. Colors, Grey - Savant Par

**Day One - Colors/Grey**

"Danny no! Those colors are too bright, they will stick out too much-NO! Don't mix them with-Daaaaaannyy…"

Danny's boyfriend whined as he attempted to help the boy with his art project. "Well you said they were too bright so I mixed them with black."

"Yea but black makes them too dark. You should add grey instead, it makes them a darker tone so they aren't neon anymore, without making them look too dark." Tucker instructed, mixing colors together as an example.

"Where did you learn so much about colors anyhow Tucker?"

"Well if you want to be good at knitting, you have to know your shit when it comes to colors. Otherwise you have an obscene mess of yarn that even your own grandmother won't wear."

"I thought you took sewing."

"I do, but where does anything say that I should stop there?!"

"Hey, purple and green make red, right?" Danny mixed the two colors together before Tuck could answer.

"Danny no that makes-"

"Oh…"

"That has got to be the ugliest form of greenish brown I have ever seen."

"Hey, does that mean you don't think my eyes are pretty?"

"What?"

"My eyes are pretty damn close to this _lovely_ shade of green whenever I transform." Danny teased, "Are you saying my eyes are ugly Tuck?"

"Dude you must be color blind if you think this color is anything like your glowing _neon green_ eyes in- wait… that would actually explain quite a lot of our afternoon so far."

"Shut up." Danny stuck his tongue out and flicked his paintbrush towards his taller partner, however what he didn't notice was the hideous color still on his brush.

"Hey, don't flick your ugly paint at me, at least use a pretty color… like _this one_!" Tucker grabbed another brush on Danny's pallette, this one containing bright neon green. The paint flung right onto Danny's forehead, "That is more your eye color."

"Oh yeah, well this one is yours!" Danny dipped his brown-green covered brush into the teal paint, flicking it towards his boyfriend. Tucker comically gasping like he had been shot.

"This means war babe." Tucker dramatically gasped before grabbing two paint tubes and squirting them towards Danny.

Danny quickly dodged before getting his own ammo, tubes of blue and yellow, "TASTE PURPLE MY BERET CLAD BOYFRIEND!"

Tucker squirted a bit more of his paint as he corrected, "Green."

"Whatever."

The paint war continued, more and more colors colliding, paint going every which way and several brush strokes to the face here and there.

Sadly the war had to come to an end.

"Hey! My brush isn't working anymore!" Danny shook around his stiff brush with a small frown on his face.

"I don't think our paint tubes have much left either, sorry hon."

Danny simply huffed and crossed his arms, a pout on his face.

"Awe, Danny, don't be so sad, here." Tucker laid a kiss atop his forehead, "Better?"

Danny wore a playful smirk as he gave Tuck a quick kiss on his lips before booping their noses together. "Much better." he chuckled.

They looked towards the art project somehow untouched by any sort of paint. "Well now that we are out of paint what are we gonna do?"

Tucker shrugged, "I dunno, I think paint is a bit too much anyhow."

"Yeah you're right, let's just use crayons instead, color is color."

"Yeah and this time you can't mix them into such an ugly looking one."

"You've no idea what I am capable of Tuck…" Danny trailed off chuckling as they walked out into the hallway.

"Hey guys! How is teaching Danny about pai-" Sam stopped in her tracks at the destroyed room before her, covered in colors of all sorts.

"DANNY! TUCKER!" Sam shouted, racing through the open door, "I Told Miss Maclure that she would come back to a clean classroom tomorrow!"

It was not long before she caught up with them in the hallway. "What the hell happened in the-" Sam cut herself off with a snort. Before her were Danny and Tucker, covered in paint, but what was extremely cute was the _blue_ mark on top of Danny's head, shaped exactly like Tucker's _blue_ lips… not to mention the fact that Danny bore the same color on his own.

"Oh! Sorry Sam, sorta slipped our minds… we got, busy." Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Paint."

"Yea!"

"Danny's colorblind."

"No!"

"We just decided on using crayons."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Okay you painted dorks, get into the art room and start cleaning up, you can color with crayons tomorrow." she chuckled as she led them back to the art room, "And this time you'll have no paint to commit crimes against art with."

"I don't know…" Danny mused, squinting towards Tucker," I think Tuck here is my best piece yet!"

 **Savant Par to heal our broken souls**

 **Woo hoo! Only a day late! heh, I need to catch up now! Just a drabble I wrote in half an hour. Thank you all for reading and look forwards to more rare pair cuteness later this week!**

 **Catch ya'll soon!**

 **-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Aliens, Cryptids - Family Breakfast

**Day two - Aliens/Cryptids**

 **Prepare for Family Breakfast cuteness! (Kinda) tbh this is more dorky college nerds being dorky college nerds, enjoy!**

"Come on Vladdie! Just around this corner! NO THAT CORNER! GO THAT WAY!" Jack Fenton pointed from the backseat of the van.

"Jack, I can't see which way you are pointing while I am driving." the twenty year old Vlad Masters sighed as he turned on his headlights, it was getting foggy and dusk was quickly fading to night.

"TURN LEFT NOW!" Vlad clenched his teeth as he swung the van down the unpaved dirt road.

"Ugh," Maddie Dyson held her head and did her best to refrain from regurgitating her entire stomach, "Jack, are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

"I am positive Maddie! I was just wandering around in the woods, minding my own business, scanning for ghosts…" Jack glanced at his ecto gun next to him, "When all of a sudden, I heard a deep carnal growl behind me! GRRRAAARGH!" Jack made the noise as he lifted his hands in the air, wiggling his fingers.

Vlad chuckled at Jack's storytelling, "My ecto detector was on the fritz! THEN! I looked behind me, and I was met with a LARGE HAIRY CHEST! I looked up at his red soulless eyes as he swiped at me! He put quite the cut on my face, I am lucky I escaped with my life!" Jack smirked, "And you know who it was!?"

"Jack-"

"IT WAS BIGFOOT'S GHOST!"

"Jack are you sure you are telling the whole truth?" Maddie turned around in her seat. "I don't exactly see a cut on your face from where you 'barely escaped with your life'." she pursed her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Jack trailed off for a moment, "It is what could have happened! I know that was bigfoot I saw in the distance! So I jumped behind a bush, leaped into my jeep and sped on over to our apartment!"

"Did your tracking device even go off?" Vlad questioned.

"Uh, I think so?"

"Dear god." Maddie groaned, "Then you don't even know if there was a ghost out there at all."

"Yea Jack, It could have just been bigfoot you saw!" Vlad offered, which earned them both a facepalm from Maddie.

"You are both idiots." the amethyst eyed woman rolled her eyes, she never believed in bigfoot, there was so much more science behind ectoplasmic entities than giant ape men wandering the forests of Wisconsin.

"STOP!" the car slammed forwards before coming to a quick halt. "Right here! Grab your flashlights, ecto trackers, and weapons team Jack! It's time to get hunting!"

"Why are we called team Jack again?" Maddie questioned, flicking on her flashlight.

"Because Jack Fenton here is gonna lead us all to victory over that hairy ape man ghost!" Jack announced right before his finger slipped on the trigger. The fallen branches that nearly hit Vlad prompted Maddie to rename their crew to 'The Three Ghostketeers'.

The trio set off into the woods, Vlad in front with a flashlight and Jack and Maddie behind him with their weapons ready to fire.

"Jack, how deep were you into the woods when you saw bigfoot?" Vlad asked scanning the area with his flashlight.

"Or whatever odd shape you thought was a ghost."

"I'm telling you guys! It was not a ghost and it was not bigfoot! IT WAS BOTH!"

"Okay but _where_ did you see it!?" Vlad asked, moving his flashlight around.

"We're almost there! I saw him right around the lake! Right-"

Jack went silent…

Jack almost never went silent…

Vlad's flashlight laid upon a large man-like figure rising out of the lake, pure red eyes squinted as Vlad's flashlight flickered out. The two floating red dots stared at them as the paralyzed young adults could do nothing but stare back, fear flooding through them.

It was only when the eyes began to grow closer, accompanied by moving water that shit hit the fan.

A loud screech erupted from the 'ghostketeers' as the trio suddenly found their ability to move.

"HoLY FUCK! WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT!? WHY THE SHIT IS THAT!?"

"COME ON! WE'VE GOTTA FUDGING GO!"

"BUT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! IT SHOULD NOT FUCKING EXIST!"

"I TOLD YOU! YA SEE! HE DOES EXIST MADS!"

"BUT WHY!?"

"BUTTER BISCUITS IF I KNOW!" Vlad ripped the car door open, leaping into the driver's seat, "NOW GET IN THE VAN!"

Jack jumped into his backseat as Maddie quickly found her way to the passenger seat. Vlad hit the gas and they were off.

After speeding off of the dirt road, the trio allowed their hearts to settle down a bit as Vlad attempted to obtain a legal speed limit.

They all shared a glance as a corner store appeared up ahead.

* * *

"I have got to say," Jack stuffed another piece of fudge in his mouth, "We did a great job ghostketeers. We didn't find Bigfoot's Ghost! But we did find Swamp Bigfoot's Ghost!"

"Mmhmm sure Jack." Vlad exhaled his answer in an exhausted breath as he collapsed on the larger man's lap, looking towards the television and half understanding the words of the reporter.

A sigh left his lips as he happily hummed when Jack's hand found the other's black hair. Vlad relaxed as large fingers comfortingly ran down his scalp.

"Sure, whatever you say Jack." Maddie yawned as she too cuddled up to Jack's side, taking a piece of fudge for herself. "You want one Vlad?"

"Too tired to move." the dark blue eyed man mumbled in a quiet breath.

Maddie smirked and popped a piece of Fudge into his mouth, Jack smirked at the half smile on his boyfriend's face, "Fudge makes everything better, right Vladdie?"

Vlad's half grin turned into a blushing smile as he found Jack kissing his forehead, and Maddie smooching his cheek.

"Actually, my lovely partners make everything better…" he trailed off as the three nuzzled close, the sounds of the television lulling them to sleep.

With the last of his strength, Vlad muttered, "But Fudge doesn't hurt either."

 **Ah, the three ghostketeers. Every adventure ends with fudge and cuddles.**

 **Another one down! I'll post the next one later tonight then I will be all caught up!**

 **I thought about how to end it for a bit but I just shrugged and said cuddles. Cuddles are the best way to end everything.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!**

 **\- AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. First Date, Fist Date - Everlasting Trio

**First Date/ Fist Date**

 **A healthy does of Everlasting Trio for you all! This two days after they first got together and Danny is a nervous dork, enjoy!**

"Guys! Aren't you excited!? It is a _special_ day!" Danny laughed as he pulled his partners behind him.

"Danny, why is this trip to the Nasty Burger any different than all the other times we have gone there after school?" Tucker asked, keeping up with Danny's quick excited pace so he would not lose his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

"Yea, we go to the Nasty Burger like three or four times a week Danny." Sam added, her hand was occupied by Danny's other hand.

"This is just not any ordinary trip to the Nasty Burger! This trip is the first trip since we all got together! It's our first date!"

"I guess that is an important milestone in our relationship." Tucker shrugged.

"COME ON! I CAN SEE IT IN THE DISTANCE!" Danny skipped forwards as he released the grip on his partners' hands, "HURRY! We need to get a table!"

"He's a little excited, huh." Tucker chuckled as he and Sam raced to the burger place.

By the time they finally got to the double doors Danny was inside a booth, happily humming and kicking his legs back in forth. It was as if his heart was the beat to a fast paced song.

"There you guys are! What took you so long!?"

"Danny you are such a dork." Sam smirked as she passed Tucker a menu, she already knew her order.

Tucker sighed, "Yeah but he is our dork."

Danny blushed a little as he grabbed a menu for himself. "So what do you guys think you are gonna get!?"

Sam shrugged, "I am gonna get one of the two things here that I can get, the tofu burger with fries."

Tucker looked over the menu, "I think I am gonna go for the double stack without lettuce or tomato of course, no idea why anyone would soil a great thing like a burger with vegetables."

Danny simply giggled and smiled at them happily, his legs swaying back and forth under the table. "This is great! Just the three of us!"

Sam snorted, "Danny it is always the three of us."

Tucker smirked, "Yeah, we all don't exactly have many other friends. We always sit with each other, nobody but us."

"Yeah but! It just…" Danny put his elbows on the table as he propped up his face, "It's different!"

"I'll go order our food." Tucker offered, walking up to the counter Danny quickly trailed after him.

"Tucker! Since it is our first date shouldn't we spend as much time with each other as possible?!"

Sam sighed as Tucker chuckled, ordering their food, "Dorks." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Yo Danny! Pass the salt will ya?" Tucker asked with his mouth full of meat.

"Sure thing Tuck!" he slid the salt across the table. "So… how were your days?"

"It was good!" Tucker began to spread the salt over his fries as he spoke.

"Yeah!" Sam's mouth was full as she answered, but she swallowed as she continued, "Lancer didn't bury us with another long composition to prepare us for our English standardized test."

"Yea! That's good!"

The three were washed in silence as Danny looked a tad flustered, he simply began to shake pepper over his burger.

Sam raised eyebrow, "Danny are you okay?"

"Of course I am! How could I not be okay with my partners here with me!"

"Yeah but uh… you seem a bit uncomfortable. Ya sure you are alright Danny?"

"I uh-uhm…" Danny swallowed, "I am all good!"

"Danny have some burger with your pepper." Danny jumped at how much pepper he had covered his burger in.

"Hah, just the way I like it!" Danny smiled and looked down at his burger before looking back at his partners.

Awkward silence occurred between them.

"Danny!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Something is wrong and we are gonna find out." Sam challenged.

"Nothing is wrong." Danny defiantly stated, taking a bite of his burger before coughing up a dust storm's worth of pepper.

The blue eyed teen sighed, "Okay, okay you got me."

"What is wrong Danny? You are so stiff today hon." Tucker commented, sliding next to him in his side of the booth.

Danny blushed at the new word Tucker used for him. "I dunno, I guess it is just this is all so new and we are together which is more than just friends-which I wanted but…" Danny swallowed, finding his words, "It just feels like everything is so new and fresh now that we are together and everything just feels the same! So I am getting anxious and I am wondering if I am doing something wrong or-"

Sam put her hand over Danny's, cutting him off. "Danny, nothing has really changed between us other than the fact that we went from 'best friends' to 'best friends who kiss and cuddle sometimes'." she chuckled.

"Yea!" Tucker agreed, "It isn't like we are different people. No need to feel anxious dude, we have known you for a while and we are joined at the hip. You couldn't get rid of us if you tried."

Danny chuckled as Sam kissed Danny's cheek on his left and Tucker on his right. The teen had a bright blush on his face as he genuinely smiled, no more anxiety, it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"Come on ghost boy, let's finish our meals so we can head home, play video games, do our homework… then abandon it to cuddle." Sam teased.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny replied, sticking a fry in his mouth. His friends would always be his friends, whether they were kissing him or just farting around with each other. The thought made Danny relax.

And just like Tucker said…

He couldn't get rid of them if he tried.

 **AND ALL CAUGHT UP!**

 **Poor Danny got so nervous**

 **I suppose what I wanted to capture here was the initial anxiety that some can feel after starting a relationship, one of my friends went through the same thing before she realized, wait! This person that I have known for six years is still my friend! But now we can kiss!**

 **I hope ya enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **~AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. Free Day, Chill Day - Oreo Cookie

**Free Day - Chill Day**

 **Au where Danny splits himself, but he doesn't turn into super and fun Danny, he just separates his ghost half. Phantom handles the ghost fighting while Fenton handles the human stuff.**

 **Warning! lots of cute platonic cuddles and brotherly love is ahead!**

"Are you sure you're okay man?" Fenton watched as the white haired teen flopped on the bed, and groaned in exhaustion.

"Yep…" Phantom trailed off, letting out a yawn.

"I dunno man, you seem pretty exhausted…" Fenton swallowed, "Hey! I have an idea!"

"Hmm?"

"How about we have a chill day!?"

"A chill day?" Phantom muttered, raising his tired head up from the comfy pillows of the bed.

"Yea! A day where we just do calming things and hang out together!" Fenton sat down on the bed, "We don't really hang out that often anymore…"

"Yea well, I am pretty sure we _always_ hung out when we were _one person_."

"That's not what I mean." the black haired boy rolled his eyes as Phantom let out a quiet chuckle. "I mean that we never really get time together and that is kinda depressing and sad being the fact that you are _half_ of me… I think it is kinda unhealthy."

"Oh fine, but I am too exhausted to do anything at all today, I don't see how I can do anything with you."

"That's why it's called a chill day bro." Fenton smirked, "We just sit around, be lazy, and do stuff that is calming and fun!"

"Not sure if calming and fun belong in the same sentence brother." Phantom sighed.

"Well I am gonna show you that they can!" Fenton grinned, "Starting tomorrow we are gonna shut down the portal for a day! Mom and dad are gone for the weekend anyhow, so they won't notice! And if any natural portals set anything free, I can ask Sam and Tuck to handle em', you deserve a break Phantom!"

"Alright, fine, but only one day…" he yawned and snuggled into the pillows, "Then back to work."

"Whatever's cool with you," Fenton smirked, "But first, let's get some rest." he turned off his lamp and snuggled up to his ghost half, quickly falling asleep.

Phantom yawned as he stretched out his limbs the next morning. He had not felt this well rested in a long time. Sliding out of bed he could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen downstairs. Phantom looked towards the door as it creaked open.

"You look way better than yesterday night." Fenton smiled and he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some comfortable sweatpants and a simple tshirt. "That jumpsuit is for hero business, get into your chill day uniform!" Phantom looked Fenton over to see that he had abandoned his usual jeans for sweats as well, he was in a looser tshirt too.

"Okay, meet you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sure! But hurry, Tucker is holding back from consuming all the bacon he made, and he may not be able to hold back any longer."

Phantom snorted at the comment as he heard the door close. He quickly changed into the clothes which were much looser and it really did feel much better than his spandex suit. "I should wear pajamas to bed from now on." he mused as he threw open the bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen to see eggs and bacon galore! "Wow, that looks really good right now."

"Not only to you man, get over here before I eat it all!" Phantom quickly took a seat as breakfast was evenly distributed.

"Where's Sam?" Phantom asked, his mouth full.

"She is just bringing over some stuff that we are gonna use today from her place."

"Oh okay." Phantom had no idea what Sam could have for them that would be considered 'chill'.

It was then that Sam walked in with a box full of a bunch of stuff, "Time to teach Phantom how to chill!" Sam slammed the box on the table as the three boys peered inside to see lots and lots and lots of colored yarn.

Phantom frowned and glanced at Fenton, "Are we knitting?"

Fenton grinned, "Something like that…"

After breakfast they bid Sam and Tucker farewell with some weapons and a thermos before heading to the living room.

"So, what does tape have to do with knitting?" Phantom asked, looking at the tape in the box.

"We're not knitting bro." Fenton chuckled, "I asked Sam to help me with ideas on things to do and she said she had the perfect activity!" he lined up six different colored strings side by side as he taped them to the edge of the coffee table and began to weave them together, pulling them tight. "Friendship Bracelets!"

"I have to to admit I did not see that one coming." Phantom crossed his legs as he sat next to Danny, lining up his thin yarn and weaving them as he saw his brother do so.

A while after they both had some pretty good looking bracelets, Fenton's was white and red, Phantom's was black and green. "And now we trade em!" Fenton fitted the bracelet he made over Phantom's wrist as Phantom did the same for him.

"That was actually kinda like really fun, yet it didn't take much energy, what else are we gonna do!?"

"Well…" Danny trailed off.

Ten minutes later found the brothers sitting in their room, laughing their asses off at their creation, "And the goose said, ' _FUCK!_ My _beets_ are loose! Farmer _Skulker_! Help me catch them! To which _Skulker_ replied ' _Hell no_! Those _monkeys_ _ate_ my _fruit_ and they are gonna _pay_!'"

"What the fuck even are Mad Libs?" Phantom choked through his laughter.

"Something beautiful." Danny replied, setting his pen aside, "Wanna do something else? I have a bunch more planned!"

"Sure! What's next?"

Danny smiled as he mused, "We have to sneak into Jazz's room for it…"

Phantom was left floating in confusion as he saw Danny rush into the room and dig through a box nearby her bed.

"Jazz tells me this is quite useful when she needs to relax, so I don't see why we can't borrow a couple pages!"

Danny opened up the coloring book to show lineart of many sorts, some formed animals and places, while some were plainly abstract, full of patterns and designs.

They each picked out a piece as they snatched colored pencils from the desk next to her bed.

"Now," Danny sat down on the living room couch, placing his paper on the coffee table, "We just go crazy and do whatever we want with it!"

"Cool! I don't think we have colored for fun since we were what, eight?"

"Yeah but I have no idea why we stopped, Jazz says it is really relaxing." Danny picked up a blue pencil as he began to fill in the smaller designs. Phantom did the same with a purple pencil. Before they knew it, two hours had passed and they had finally finished.

"Hey Fenton…"

"Yeah?"

"I am like really proud of this, it is all in the lines and everything!"

"I'm proud of mine too dude!"

"We should put these on the fridge bro."

"Agreed."

The rest of the day consisted of movies, popcorn, spilled popcorn, and snuggling once they fell asleep during the third movie in the horror series.

Sam and Tucker came back to the Fenton residence to see the credits playing. The two smiled as they turned off the TV before looking down at the boys.

"Let's let em' rest."

"Yeah."

From then on, Fenton always made sure to have time with his ghost half, and Phantom always made sure to wear pajamas to bed. Because it's really hard to chill in spandex.

 **Longest drabble yet! Written way too late at night of course.**

 **I am not a fan of Pitch Pearl, but I do love Oreo Cookie (Brotherly platonic Fenton/Phantom) so I wrote this up!**

 **And don't a single soul tell me that cuddles ain't platonic! Cuddles are for all! ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!**

 **~AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Forest, Food - Family Breakfast

**Forest/Food**

 **I AM BACK WITH MORE FAMILY BREAKFAST! This time featuring the triad a bit older with lil' Jazz and Danny sibling antics to top it off. Enjoy!**

"Well some vacation in the Rockies this is turning out to be."

"Vladdie, I swear I didn't mean too. Please stop being mad at me."

"I know you didn't mean too Jack, I'm not mad… I'm just disappointed."

"Don't use your 'dad' voice on me! That's for the kids! I didn't know what it would do!"

"Jack dear it looked like a taser."

"Why would Vladdie make anything that could hurt himself?! I was just trying to help him regain some energy."

"I make everything for a reason Jack, it was supposed to suppress my powers if I ever needed to. But now we are stuck lost in these german truffled woods!" Vlad stopped and took a deep breath, he needed to stay level headed. Taking a step forwards he looked up a tree, "Maybe if I can climb up there we can see our way-agh!" Vlad fell to the ground with a thud as Maddie rushed over to him.

"Vlad, those ghosts took a toll on you, you need to take it easy, we are lucky we got them into the thermos before they seriously injured you!"

"I wouldn't be hurt so badly if _someone_ hadn't used the Plasmius Maximus on me."

"It has a misleading name…"

"Vlad don't be harsh."

"He-"

"Didn't know, you never told either of us what it did, don't blame him for a misunderstanding Vlad, please."

Vlad sighed, "Our wife is right... we need to get back to the kids before it gets too late. I don't want Jazz or Danny to worry."

"How long are the effects gonna last?"

"No idea, we have to wait them out."

Maddie quickly climbed the tree and looked around, "Seems we are right in the middle of the forest, I can't see a way out."

"Perfect." Vlad sighed, "Can either of you get cell phone service?" Vlad asked, holding up his phone.

Maddie shrugged, "Phones don't help catch ghosts."

"I can't get a signal, sorry Vladdie."

"If we go in a random direction, we could get even more lost and further away from the kids, should we risk it?" Vlad pondered.

"I have camping equipment…" Maddie trailed off.

"And yet no cellphone." Vlad muttered.

* * *

"J-jazzy?" six year old Danny Fenton-Masters sniffled, crawling on the couch next to her, "Somethin' feels wrong inside…"

"What do you mean Danny? Are you hungry?"

"Maybe, but if I am, I have never been this kind of hungry before."

"I get really hungry too sometimes I guess mom, dad, and paja should have come back for dinner by now."

"What are we gonna do? What if they aren't okay?"

"I'm sure they are all okay! Paja has ghost powers!" the eight year old reassured.

"I can't feel him."

"Huh?"

"I'm not hungry, I just can't feel Paja! Something is wrong!"

"Calm down Danny! Come on I will make us some sandwiches." Jazz took his smaller hand and led him into the kitchen, spotting bread on the high shelf.

"I can't reach!" she yelped hopping up, "Can you reach it?"

"Mommy tells me I shouldn't try to float on my own… I am not that good at it yet…"

"But don't you want food!?"

"I dunno, but you sure want food."

"Danny!"

"Alright, I'll try to change." Danny stuck out his tongue in concentration, but he couldn't quite get the transformation, when he tried to transform, the feeling in his chest got stronger, and it exhausted him.

"Little brother?"

"Uhh…" Danny fell to the floor, holding his chest. "I want paja, I know paja can make this better." he whimpered, tears forming in his dark blue eyes.

"Danny!" Jazz yelped in concern leaning down next to him, she glanced at a chair from across the room, "Looks like we need to get the bread in a different way." she mused, helping her little brother up and to the couch.

"Lay here! I will make food until mom dad and paja get back!" Jazz spoke in a hurry before rushing back into the kitchen.

* * *

Vlad shivered in the cool breeze that passed over him. "H-how is that fire g-going Jack?" he questioned, his teeth chattering.

"Working on it Vladdie, hold on for just a few more moments." Jack added kindling to the fire pit he made as Maddie approached Vlad.

"How are you holding up without your fire core?"

"Not v-very well."

"Is it really gonna take hours for it to return?"

"Could b-be long-ger."

Maddie frowned and leaned down, engulfing her husband in a hug which he gladly leaned into. She covered him with a warm blanket she had before kissing his cheek.

It was then that Jack set the fire alight. "Come on over! It's warm and toasty!"

Vlad nearly threw himself towards the flames, relishing in their warmth, yet he was still shivering.

"Woah, you're cold Vlad, maybe _we_ can help with that." Jack slid next to him, pulling Vlad up to his side and nuzzling his husband's neck. Vlad smiled and leaned into the touch as Maddie slid up on his other side. Sharing the blanket between the three of them in front of the fire, Vlad snuggled close to his spouses.

The three cuddled close as their shared body heat combined with the fire quickly warmed Vlad up. Maddie pulled Vlad in for a kiss which he gladly returned, before turning the other way and letting Jack warm his lips as well.

However, when they both kissed Vlad's cheeks at once something phenomenal happened.

 _ **Pppprrrrrbbrrrurrrr…**_

Vlad began to loudly purr as his body greatly heated up out of nowhere, his eyes flashing red as he relaxed.

"That is _much_ better." he buried his face in Jack's neck as he nuzzled his husband. "Jack, I feel terrible for how I treated you earlier this evening, my temper simply got out of line, can you forgive me?"

"Of course dear husband of mine." Jack chuckled as he pulled Vlad into his lap for a kiss. "What happened just now?"

"You two reawakened my core, now we can go back to Jazz and Danny." he booped Jack's nose.

Once they stood up, Maddie was already busy cleaning up camp.

"Come on, the kids are probably hungry."

* * *

" _ **PAJA!"**_

Danny yelled out the name as he sprinted through the living room and into his father's arms. Vlad looked into the relieved blue eyes that he and the boy shared as Danny began to spout out words.

"M-my chest! It felt bad! Really bad! It hurt but it was not me being hungry! But Jazz thought it was… but my chest felt better really quickly just a few minutes ago!"

"Oh Danny." Vlad picked him up and held him close, leaning in and listening to his chest. His core seemed healthy and to be just fine.

"What happened to him Vlad?!" Maddie asked in concern.

"His core is not yet done developing because he is so young, because his core is a child core, still growing it depends on it's parents energy near constant, and because my core was unoperational…" he still held his ear to Danny's chest.

"Paja? What are you doing?"

"Making sure you are alright little badger," Vlad nuzzled he and his son's noses together, a soft purr emitted from the growing core. The six year old giggled as Vlad booped his nose.

"Where is Jazz?" Jack asked.

"Jazzy is still trying to reach the bread." Danny shrugged, still purring.

"Reach the-JASMINE GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Maddie nearly screeched seeing her daughter climbing up onto the higher shelves.

"BUT I AM SO CLOSE!"

"How about I make dinner?" Maddie offered as Jack grabbed Jazz, helping her down. "How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds brilliant to me." Vlad smiled, "Danny, while your mother is cooking do you want to have storytime with Paja?"

"Yea!" Danny grinned, showing off his missing baby teeth as Jazz followed after them.

"Don't forget me!"

"I could never." Vlad took her hand and led the kids to the living room to tell them a story.

The rest of the night was spent with pizza, stories, and warm hugs for the whole family, and later that night as Vlad was cuddled in between his partners, musing about the evening he muttered, "Not so bad of a vacation after all…"

 **In case you are wondering, 'Paja' is the ghost word for father, it is what the kids call Vlad because they call Jack 'Dad'.**

 **Also, Jazz is Jack's daughter here and in case you didn't figure it out, Danny is Vlad's son.**

 **There was some angst and tension but I finished it with fluff so it is cool!**

 **I hope ya enjoyed enough to leave a review!**

 **I need to catch up again heh,**

 **~AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
